Snatched
by keylover23
Summary: Belle has been kidnapped by Professor Zoom,by his request. First story ,please review adult content.


Snatched

Eobard Thawne, who has gone by the codenames "Professor Zoom" and "Reverse-Flash", is NOT Owned by me. He is a DC universe or DC comic character. This is a work of fiction done out of fun. I did not make any money off this story or it's character.

Belle awakened to the smell of food burning . She would have look around but her vision hasn't cleared up yet. Her nose burned from smoke to the point it her taste buds full of it. Blinking several times , regaining her vision. Her wrist was double handcuff over her head to old iron twin bed in an small room.  
>"What the hell?" The blanket she lays on has blue flowers print on it. Her legs are free to move but was bare foot. Lifting her head up observing her surroundings. The room was empty from furniture or pictures on the walls. But everything looked very clean and white. The nightlight in the room was the only light given. She try pull her hand though the cuff but that didn't work. Belle try to remember where she was last before being in this place.<br>I was home sleep,I remember going to bed after my shower. Relieved that she was still dress in her thin silk short sleeve and shorts PJ. There was a door over her head to the left. Where am I?  
>The sound of the door knob turning slowly ,made her heart rate increases. She didn't look up instance she waited until her capture reviled himself or herself in front of her. He was in a yellow fitted body suit with red lightening bolt on his chest. His eyes was Brown , he was tall, medium built but half of his told face was covered. He holding an plate with food in one hand and fold out table in the other.<br>"Ah,good your awake. You're hungry?"He fold out the table ,place the plate down. Leaving the room with speed of light and an strong grasp of wind returning with an wooden chair and clear glass of water with a fork inside. He places the glass on the table. He sits in the chair and fold his right leg making his foot rest over his left knee.  
>"Do you remember me Belle?" He asked.<br>Was I supposed to answer him?I don't remember him but should I tell him that?  
>"What do you want?" Belle struggle to ask.<br>"You can't answer a question with an question, now do you remember me?"  
>"NO" I replied. I was never good at telling lies so why start now.<br>His eyebrow narrow,his face reads disappointment.  
>"My name is Professor Zoom. You can call me Zoom. Your here under my request." He said.<br>His request?Where the hell was I during this request. He blows out a big if I was boring him.  
>"Do you want eat now or after?"<br>Is he serious?I'm not hungry .Wait after what? Belle mind began to think of the horrible things he can do to her."Belle ,I wouldn't tolerate you ignoring me,now-"  
>"I'll eat now."I rush to say ,I wouldn't want piss him off. In blur of light he unhandcuff me and walk me to the chair. Pushing my in he asked"There you go, comfortable?"<br>"Yes"My responses will be simple and short. The plate was black ,with eggs ,bacon ,hash browns, burned hash browns and butter toast. I didn't want eat anything but I'm prolonging whatever next. He just sit on the bed said nothing and watches me eat. It was if he was expecting something from me. Uh I hope he didn't poison the not if I have a choice. It tastes normal, little too much salt. I eat as slow as possible. At least the water was refreshing cool.  
>"Finished?"Zoom asked. I want to say no but no way I'm eating burned potato. I master up courage to ask him "Why I am I here?" I hold my head down as I waited for an answer.<br>" I thought it was obvious,Because I want you. I want feel every fucking inch of you,I been watching you for weeks".  
>I want to vomit. For moves in blur in front of me.<br>"From the first day I saw you .Standing at top of the staircase,in insatiable blue dress you pass by me,and smiled.I watched you all night.I should've asked you to dance." Zoom said.  
>My body felt different ,I was turn on. My body was hot literally ,my breathing changed rapidly from normal to heavy. I felt in the middle of my sex getting wet . What happening to me?Closing my eyes tightly. Trying vision the repulsive things every. But that doesn't work.<br>"I see Ivy potion is working."Zoom said with no remorse.  
>" You ...poison.. me"Belle said. Having an hard time constraining,she felt as is she in the middle of sex at the peak of her orgasm.<br>" Not exactly,just something to assist you to relax .The formula is combined with..."  
>His words fade away into nothing .Unable to see or hear him. Belle head flew back. I can't stop it. Belle feeling her heart beating of thunder and explosion of sudden bliss between her legs. My sex muscle pulled together tightly, squeezing my hands between my thighs. An short cry escape my lips. My body trembled as a tear fall from my left eye down the side of my face. Sweat upon my forehead,I Open my eyes ,My breathing slow down. Her senses on overload."What hell did you give?"I just have the best earth quaking orgasm in my life in front of man I do not know. Apparently in knew me too well.<p>

"Wow,Ivy told me it was strong , you came in four minutes must be so kind of record."  
>Zoom grin was greedy. He stands over top of me ,looking down at me with my head still back.<br>"Come on Let's get you in bed" Zoom holding up Belle by the waist leading her to the bed. Her legs weak she having an hard time walking .Forcing her feet to drag across the wooden floor. Laying me down and rehandcuffing me to the bed.  
>"I be right back"And Zoom was gone. I can hear shower come on. Think Belle think where do you know him dress, the charity was six months this time he been watching me. How the hell I'm get out of here? He going take me I know it. Damn it happening again. Belle continually rubbed her legs some kind fiction would time it was taken breathing returned,Zoom had reappeared naked with his face still covered .I can see his Brown hair on the back of his neck and he was older. His skin look smooth and radiant. He was in good shape ,his chest look strong ,his stomach was six pack flat and manhood was long and slightly thick." Oh my"He look good which wasn't helping. I say as he climbs on top of me.I can smell the freshness of his smells good and look good. With one hand on each side of my head and manhood rest on top of my stomach I had to talk him out of this it only way.<br>" Zoom,uh "He started to kiss my neck. And rip my shirt open, exposing my breast to him, I shut my eyes."You don't have to do uh God" Every touch felt intensely increased. He felt incredibly, Which in my body was not listening to my mind. My mind said no but my body said keep this up my mind will be screaming yes. Zoom worked his way down to my chest,he lick around the cushion of my breast. Sucking my nipple with a flick of his shouldn't feel this good. I should feel ashamed, embarrassed instead,I was enjoying this. I can only blame myself,I deprived my body of it needs.  
>"ZOOM!"I cried out. I was desperate , He kept going whispering my navel,"I waited so long to heard you say my name." He pulls my silk shorts off my ankles and toss them aside .He adjusted his body opening my legs . Just as he slides down, Zoom tongue swirl around Belle's clit,he uses hands pressing back her glistening wet folds , opening her wider."Tell me Belle ,tell me you want me to stop licking you tight pussy ,Tell me you want me to stop"<br>"Don't ..stop"  
>What come over me, My body shuddering as he licks<br>my pussy over and over again,until I came in his face.  
>Another orgasm run through me like an train at 200 miles a hour and crashing into a brick wall. I tried to close my legs ,but he just gently pushed them open and he hasn't stop licking me.I feel the salvia dip from my lips as I 's tongue going faster lick her uncontrollably and without used his speedster ways to please her. Belle can't keep up with his the break of her third orgasm,he stop ,with full weight of his body giving her hard single he had worked his way in I probably won't have inside felt full ,her walls stretch to accommodate him. She pulls at her cuffs from some type of pain and pleasure made her body tremble. .<p>

"Belle open your mouth "Zoom was fidgety,He was amused with his self. Uses his index finger ,he gently stick it her mouth , she sucks on it, pulls down He kiss mumbles something in his was fully aware of her present circumstance,but gave only her mind yelled yes but fuck about it felt so damn shocked Zoom but nether the less he was how she got here he, want her to enjoy this started move his hips , his rhythm is slow. But his thrusts are hard. Belle couldn't handle it and brakes the kiss .

The iron from the bed taps the her hands she pulls on the iron adjusting her body, feeling an brief relief from the dept he when inside pulls her back down by her out missing a beat he wrap his arm around the back of her neck,place his full body weight on can't move that's was his no other options but to take everything he has to give her. "Un an, no running,take all of me Belle, ah, you're so tight and so wet and so inviting.I waited so long to see you crumble underneath me"Zoom whispered in her moans fills the room as Zoom intensified his thrusts.  
>"That's it,Belle come again for me"<br>At his command she came hard,she clutched her walls against his manhood. Teasing up every muscle in her body."Oh,God"Zoom explodes, She winced ,as felt her legs hot and was breathless but came to say "Incredible"  
>It is the last thing Belle heard before she passes out.<p>

Belle awakened by her alarm clock,the bright red numbers display 7:00am. She tried to Jump up out of bed. Instead she flop back down. Her legs hurt upon other Regaining her an panic she inspected her entire apartment. No one was there but knew it wasn't a dream or that she wasn't crazy. Her pussy was still sore for one and her wrist had red marks around she went to the bathroom , check her clothes was the same except she was missing all the buttons on her shirt.  
>There was an passion Mark on her neck and her inner must have washed her up cause she was clean and smelled of the same freshness remember everything especially him."Zoom" she whispered from her to do now?If she goes to the police they wouldn't besides she enjoyed it. Every bit of the drugs he gave played a big was he anyway?She return to her bedroom to get her in the hallway ,more freak out then queen size bedroom was make up her pillows neatly put back in place like she never got out she walks in. The window was open,wind blows her the bed was an single yellow rose with a card.<br>Belle reading the card and smelling the rose, and she smiles.


End file.
